Cada quién en su mundo
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: A llegado el momento de la selección para Lily Luna, Lysander, Fred II y Roxanne. ¿Cómo se sentirán después de saber en qué Casa pertenecen? Pues, sin duda, cada uno es un mundo.
1. No todos los Huffle tienen que ser igual

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**.**

**.**

**Cada quién en su mundo.**

**Viñeta 1.**

_**No todos los Hufflepuff tienen que ser iguales.**_

**.**

**.**

Lily Luna, una pelirroja de ojos café, está en el taburete esperando a que el Sombrero Seleccionador le diga en qué Casa quedará, pasan los minutos y el dicho objeto grita.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Potter se sorprende de no acabar en Gryffindor como su padre y madre, sin embargo, contenta se va hasta la mesa de los Tejones oyendo como dicha Casa le aplaude; se siente tan bien ir con los trabajadores. Está tan contenta que no puede evitar que es una digna Hufflepuff. Al día siguiente Lily se pierde por los numerosos pasillos, creyendo que no iba a llegar a tiempo a Encantamientos se sienta pegada al muro más cercano.

—Como odio perderme —enunció, con cierto disgusto, la pequeña de once cruzándose de brazos.

Bufa indignada, ¿qué clase de estudiante se pierde luego de leerse las rutas de Hogwarts? Tendría que ser despistada y ella no lo es. ¡Por nada! Vuelve a bufar irritada, no es muy tranquila la niña que en ese momento andaba coletas.

—¿Obstaculizas el paso, sabes? —Escucha la voz de un chico.

Ve arriba para decirle que se esfume, no lo hace ya que ve que es rubio con las puntas café, esa combinación de cabello no se le podrá olvidar nunca.

—¡_Sissy_! —grita poniéndose de pie.

El aludido hace una mueca de disgusto— Ya te dije, Potter, que no cambies el género. —Scorpius ya conocía a la chiquilla desde que ésta tenía al rededor de siete años; larga historia que involucra una fiesta mal desarrolla, una invitación pérdida en la lechucería y, como no, una niña chiquita indignada por no ser invitada.

—Me gusta decirte así —refuta la niña sin hacerle mucho caso a Malfoy.

Éste rueda los ojos— Encantamientos queda allá —anuncia el estudiante de trece años de edad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Un segundo basta para que la Potter sepa lo que ha pasado— ¡Leíste mi horario! —acusa mirándolo enfadada.

—Soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario —dice sonriendo muy dulce, demasiado dulce—. Entre paréntesis, ¿soy consciente que una Hufflepuff no actúa así, verdad?

Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenan de enojo.

—Sabes, me importa un comino como actúen los Huffle; yo soy como soy y no cambiaré solo por un inútil y sobre valuado estándar —sisea Lily Luna, o también llamada, Lilu.

—Ese comentario fue algo Slytherin.

Lilu se siente alagada.

—Of course, _Sissy._

Un tic en el ojo de Scorpius.

—¡No me digas así!

—De acuerdo —habla tranquilizando al rubio—, _Sissy_. —Rió divertida imaginando la cara asesina de su... eh, ¿amigo?

—¡Lily Luna Potter!

—Así me pusieron, me dicen y me llamo; y no me lo gastes.

Corre, sin importarle donde va, ignorando el griterío que arma un furibundo Scorpius; quien seguramente viene corriendo tras ella. Sonríe burlona, no todos los Hufflepuff tienen que ser iguales.


	2. ¿Slytherin puristas de sangre? ¡Cómo no!

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**.**

**.**

**Cada quién en su mundo.**

**Viñeta 2.**

_**¿Quién dice que los Slytherin tienen que ser puristas de sangre?**_

**.**

**.**

Fred Weasley, el hijo de George, es un joven con el pelo de un llameante tono rubí y con los ojos de su madre; desde que aborda el anden nueve y tres cuarto sabía que iba a ser único, espectacular ¡como su papá! Y lo confirma al sentarse en el taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador en su cabeza.

—**_¿Otro Weasley? Sin duda ustedes son iguales a los conejos, nunca paran de reproducirse._**

**_—_**_Cállate y dime de una vez en qué Casa estaré_ —bufa en su mente, no está de humor para la soportar las sandeces del vejestorio.**  
><strong>

—_**Oye, ten cuidado con ese respeto. Que yo recuerde aun no te he ofendido.**_

_**—**Como sea, sólo has tu trabajo._

_—**Lo haré pero no porque un Weasley me lo pida; a ver: hay un sentido del humor innato, a veces un poco negro; tienes la astucia necesaria para hacer que no te pillen tan sencillo como pisar la cola de un gato; y, por último, una inteligencia sorprendente. ¿En qué Casa estarás? A ver, te pongo en... ¡SLYTHERIN!**_

El Gran Comedor contiene el aliento, ¿un Weasley Slytherin? No es algo que se vea todos los días sin embargo eso no impide en que dicha mesa reciba con vítores a su nuevo inquilino, Fred está un poco anonada al quitarse el Sombrero y, segundos después, sonríe socarrón. A él siempre le ha gustado sobresalir y siendo un Sly ¡seguro que lo hará! No hay planes que no se maquinen en ese cerebro perverso de un chiquillo de once años, como buen bromista que es se asegurará que su nombre no sea olvidado por ningún maestro; se convertirá en el Mejor Bromista de la Historia de Hogwarts... nada ni nadie lo detendrá. Ni siquiera los aburridos y amargados que son los docentes.

Camina hasta la mesa de las Serpientes, allá se encuentra un viejo amigo suyo. El único heredero de Draco y Astoria, quien ingresó al Colegio el año pasado.

—Fred —llama Scorpius a su amigo, el único Weasley varón que le cae medianamente bien. Lo conoció en la fiesta de cumpleaños que la familia Potter-Weasley le organizó a su única hija; fue una celebración muy divertida, lástima que por alguna extraña razón la invitación de Draco se "perdió vía lechuza" lo que provocó que llegará irritado y con ganas de cruciar a la persona que se encargó de claramente excluirlo... sospechosamente la de Astoria si llegó.

—Scor. —Devuelve el gesto, sonriendo de lado. Recuerda que en dicha fiesta, por el alboroto que causó Lord Malfoy la fiesta fue un completo desastre, Lily lloró en cuanto su pastel se fue de bruces al suelo y Scorpius, quizá sintiendo pena y/o culpa por el revuelo de su padre, la consoló. Podría decirse que así empezó ese par a ser amigos.

Mientras que Freddie junior se convirtió en su camarada bromista luego que el rubio le ayudará a planear una trastada que le devolvió la alegría al lugar... y que originó un buen regaño para Scorpius y un castigo de parte de Angelina; pero valió la pena, así fue como ellos se volvieron muy unidos.

—Me sorprendes que seas un Sly, tenía la ferviente suposición que irías a Gryffindor —decía el blondo dejando de escuchar la selección de los demás estudiantes.

—Sabes que me encanta sobresalir, naturalmente no sería lo que mi familia fue por generaciones —declara como si recalcara que dos más dos son cuatro.

—Sí, lo sé. —Rueda los ojos, sonriendo algo divertido por las ocurrencias de la comadreja.

—Como detalle mío, ¿qué te parece si hechizamos las habitaciones de las chicas, para que cuando salgan les caía moco de trol? —inquiere con fingida inocencia.

Que nadie se tragaría si conociera que detrás de esa cara de angelito se esconde la peor pesadilla para cualquiera que ame el orden, paz y serenidad.

—Perfecto; pero no ahora. Una semana me parece perfecto.

Y así fue como Malfoy y Freddie planearon la agradable bienvenida que toda alumna de Slytherin se merece.


	3. Ravenclaw no sólo es inteligencia

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**.**

**.**

**Cada quién en su mundo.**

**Viñeta 3.**

_**Ravenclaw no sólo se basa en inteligencia, ¿lo sabías?**_

**.**

**.**

Lysander Scamander, un rubio rojizo que es el hermano gemelo de Lorcan, está a punto de ser seleccionado para una de las cuatro Casas que fundaron los fundadores; él está en el banquillo oyendo como el Sombrero Seleccionador le resalta las virtudes que tiene, Lysan es consciente que entre él y su hermano existe una diferencia mínima... tal vez no en apariencia pero sí en personalidad y dicha distinción hizo que el Sombrero gritara.

—¡RAVENCLAW!

La mesa de la antes mencionada Casa explota en aplausos para su nuevo integrante; desde otra parte del Gran Comedor Lorca, quien ahora es un digno Hufflepuff, ve a su hermano caminar lejos de él. Desde que nacieron recuerda que han estado juntos ¡y ahora un vejete los separa! No se vale, no es justo... lo quiere consigo pero es consciente que no se puede. Al menos que quede en encontrarse con Lysander, se le ocurre un plan para ver al mayor de los hijos Scamander. Sonríe.

Un día pasa y Lysander se reúne con su hermanito, solamente por dos minutos pero para él dos minutos son dos minutos, el Huffle apoya su cabeza en la mesa de la biblioteca.

—¡Lor-Lor! —saluda animado.

El susodicho se sonroja, detesta el sobrenombre que le puso de pequeño.

—Ya te dije que no me digas así —refuta cruzándose de brazos, como si fuera un niñito.

El rubio rojizo, mayor, rueda los ojos, jocoso— Como sea, para qué querías verme.

—¿Te alejarás de mi? —pregunta yendo al grano.

Una diferencia entre ellos: Lysander a veces redunda en una misma frase, él no.

El Ravenclaw suspira, enternecido por alguna razón.

—No lo haré, Lorcan.

Cuatro palabras, una frase bastan para que el menor se tranquilice; sobre todo porque no le dijo Lor-Lor y no lo llama así cuando quiere ser serio, lo que contadas veces pasa. Aunque, aun duda: ¿lo estará diciendo solamente para tranquilizarlo? Aparta la vista, Lysander se preocupa. No le agrada ese gesto.

—Ravenclaw no sólo se basa en inteligencia, ¿lo sabías?

El rubio rojizo, por ciento veinte segundos menos, le manda una mirada confusa.

—También cuenta la verdad.

—¿Seguro? Eso no me ha dicho mamá.

—Para mi sí —elude el rumbo que toma la conversación.

Un debate entre ellos puede durar bastante tiempo.

Lorcan sonríe, Lysander lo imita.

—Oye, ¿qué clase tienes ahora?

—Encantamiento.

—¡Qué casualidad! Yo también.

La ventajas de ir a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw es que comparten las clases.

Sin mencionar que se de la suerte que vuelvan a estar juntos, lejos del descanso y/o vacaciones de verano o invierno.


	4. No siempre los Gry son valientes

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**.**

**.**

**Cada quién en su mundo.**

**Viñeta 4.**

_**Gryffindor y su valentía está muy sobre valuada.**_

**.**

**.**

Roxanne Weasley, la hermanita de Fred, está ahora en el taburete oyendo claramente al Sombrero Seleccionador; dicho objeto, después de varios minutos, comienza a desesperarse la ¿castaña o pelirroja? Nunca se sabe con ella ya que por una broma de su papá, que no era para ella sino para el pomposo de su tío Percy, terminó con su pelo, el cual su hermano denomina _vario color _ya que en un momento del día es café y en el otro es rojo. Roxy bufa indignada, a ella le agradaba su pelo ¡rojo! no café, muchas gracias.

—_**Y tenemos a otra Weasley con carácter.**__  
><em>

_—__Ah, cállate vejestorio._

A diferencia de Freddie, ella es muy voluble y con una mirada de lo más fría. Momentos después, de que siguiera oyendo toda esa habladuría sobre sus virtudes, el Sombrero por fin se decide en mandarla a:

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Cabe recalcar que sonríe orgullosa, siempre le ha gustado seguir las tradiciones —aunque sean muy sosas— y le molesta que un cualquiera, que responde al nombre de Fred II, las pase por alto. Obviando los vítores y aplausos de la Casa roja y dorada, camina hasta la mesa y se sienta entre una alumna de segundo y uno de primero; pasa por alto cualquier indicio de inicio de conversación, prefiere la paz y la serenidad... no como su hermano que le encanta el caos y desorden.

Ese mismo día, solamente que ya casi atardeciendo, la pequeña Roxanne está en su recamara desempacando sus cosas; desde que la Directora McGonagall dio el anuncio de retirada ella despavorida se fue, nunca le han fascinado las aglomeraciones innecesarias, opta más por un pequeño espacio donde esté su persona y buen IPad, desgraciadamente el IPad no lo pudo llevar ya que se descargaría.

—Tonto Hogwarts y su falta de energía —murmura, irritada, la pelirroja de nacimiento—. Ojalá que papá me vuelva a mi tono natural, hablando de mi cabellera. —Sabía que le iría muy mal, hablando de su progenitor bromista, si no vuelve a tener el pelo rojo en, como mínimo, la primera semana del verano.

No es como si llevara el pelo rojo-café por mucho tiempo, simplemente pasó un día antes de ir al anden nueve y tres cuartos; se da media vuelta y cierra los ojos, quiere dormirse. De la nada escucha el crujir de las ventanas, ese día ha estado muy ventoso. Un escalofrío le baja por la espina dorsal pero lo ignora.

Otra vez crujen las ventanas.

Otro escalofrío tiene Roxy.

Se sienta y gruñe—: Yo y mi ridículo miedo a las tormentas.

Cuando era pequeña ocurrió una fuerte lluvia, quizá demasiado, que le provocó ese miedo desde que se quedo encerrada en su habitación; eran tan fuertes los truenos y relámpagos que sin importar cuánto gritara nadie la escuchó, no fue hasta que demostró su magia accidental que su mamá llegó asustada. Para menos, la chiquilla de seis años provocó un mini sismo que por poco y no rompe cualquier cosa de vidrio, naturalmente Angelina pensó que su niña se había rasguñado.

Definitivamente fue muchísimo peor.

Desde ese momento le da pavor cualquier cosa relacionada a las tormentas, por muy insignificante que sea.

Roxanne se levanta de la cama, enojada por no poder dormir, susurra con mucho veneno—: La valentía de Gryffindor está muy sobre valuada.

La Weasley piensa que debería ir a fastidiar a su insoportable hermano mayor, tal vez, así, despejaría su mente.


End file.
